


come settle down, settle down

by displayheartcode



Series: September Drabbles [31]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Future Fic, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26718304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/displayheartcode/pseuds/displayheartcode
Summary: It's always together.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: September Drabbles [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931752
Comments: 8
Kudos: 48





	come settle down, settle down

Joe watches the papercut bleed freely and he blinks. 

The millenniums flash through his mind. He can see the day when he and Nicky had first met on the battlefield, Andromache’s laughter during a fight, the years turning into decades and centuries, Quynh's vibrant smile during a rainstorm, Booker returning and Nile fiercely using the labrys in battle, the thousands of years he’s been breathing and fighting—

Nicky moans nearby. “I’ve stubbed my toe!”

“Hayati,” Joe says a second later. It feels like time has stopped or perhaps resumed for them at last. 

They still haven't healed. 

"Oh," Nicky says. 


End file.
